Revan (Roman)
Revan ist der dritte Roman der Romanreihe The Old Republic von Drew Karpyshyn, der am 15. November 2011 erschienen ist. Wie bei den beiden anderen The-Old-Republic-Romanen erscheint auch zu diesem ein englischsprachiges Hörbuch auf CD. Der Roman behandelt Revans Leben nach Knights of the Old Republic und spielt somit noch etwa 300 Jahre vor den Ereignissen aus The Old Republic. Inhaltsangabe des Verlags EIN STURM ZIEHT AUF – UND NIEMAND KANN IHM ENTRINNEN Revan: Held, Verräter, Eroberer, Schurke, Heilsbringer. Ein Jedi, der den Planeten Coruscant verließ, um die Mandalorianer zu unterwerfen – und daraufhin als Scherge der Dunklen Seite zurückkehrte, beseelt von dem Ziel, die Republik zu vernichten. Der Rat der Jedi gab Revan sein Leben zurück, aber der Preis seiner Erlösung war hoch. Seine Erinnerungen wurden ausgelöscht und alles was ihm blieb, waren Alpträume und nackte Angst. Was genau geschah im Outer Rim? Revan kann sich so gut wie nicht mehr daran erinnern. Er weiß nur, dass er einem schrecklichen Geheimnis auf die Spur gekommen ist, das die Republik in ihrer Existenz bedroht. Ohne die geringste Vorstellung, worum es sich bei dieser Gefahr handelt, ist Revans Suche danach zum Scheitern verurteilt – und sie könnte ihn sein Leben kosten, denn im Verborgenen lauert ein Feind, der so teuflisch ist, wie keiner zuvor. Doch nur der Tod vermag Revan von seiner Mission abzuhalten. Dramatis personae *Revan *Canderous Ordo *T3-M4 *Meetra Surik *Bastila Shan *Darth Nyriss *Lord Scourge *Sechel *Lord Vitiate *Veela Ordo Inhaltszusammenfassung Prolog Zu Beginn des Romans erwacht Revan in seiner Wohnung auf Coruscant von einem Albtraum, in welchem er einen Planeten sieht, auf dem ein ewiger Sturm herrscht. Da Revan diesen Albtraum bereits öfters erlebt hatte, denkt er über dessen Ursprung nach. Seine Frau Bastila, die ebenfalls erwacht ist, einigt sich mit ihm darauf, dass der Traum höchstwahrscheinlich etwas mit seinen Erlebnissen in den unbekannten Regionen zu tun haben muss. Revan, der noch immer fehlende Erinnerungen an diese Zeitperiode hat, beschließt, dieser Sache weiter nachzugehen. Hauptteil Coruscant Revan beginnt seine Suche in einer kleinen Bar auf Coruscant, in welcher sich sein alter Freund Canderous Ordo aufhält und dort seinen ganzen Tag verbringt. Revan bittet ihn, mit seinen alten mandaloreanischen Freunden Kontakt aufzunehmen und zu versuchen, etwas über den Planeten aus seinen Träumen zu erfahren, da Revan glaubt, sein Traum hätte etwas mit den mandalorianischen Kriegen zu tun. Canderous willigt widerstrebend ein, da er hofft, ein weiteres Abendteuer mit Revan zu erleben. Anschließend begibt Revan sich zum Jedi-Tempel, um die Jedi-Archive nach seinem Planeten zu durchsuchen zu durchsuchen. Dort trifft er auf eine Bekannte aus seiner Zeit, als er noch ein Jedi-Ritter im Dienste des Ordens der Jedi war. Sie hat ihm seine Taten als Darth Revan noch immer nicht verziehen und erzählt ihm, was mit seiner Flottenkommadantin Meetra Surik in der Schlacht bei Malachor IV passiert ist. Damals aktivierte sie unter Revans Befehl den Masseschattengenerator, welcher beinahe alle Schiffe der Mandalorianer und einige republikanische Schiffe zerstört hatte. Da Meetra zu nahe am Detonationspunkt war, spürte sie all die Tode in der Macht und trennte sich von jener, um daran nicht zu Grunde zu gehen. Nach dem Krieg wurde sie von Orden verbannt und lebt seitdem im Exil. Revan, welcher keinerlei Informationen im Tempel fand, wartete einige Tag in seinem Heim auf Coruscant, bis Canderous ihm erzählte, dass die Mandalorianer auf Rekkiad die Maske von Mandalor dem Ultimativen suchten, um endlich einen Nachfolger bestimmen zu können. Laut der mandalorianischen Tradition ist der Finder der Maske des letzten Mandalor auserkohren, ihr nächster Herrscher zu werden. Im mandalorianischen Krieg versteckte Revan deshalb die Maske des zuvor getöteten Mandalor, um dem Feind die Führung zu rauben. Revan brauch daraufhin mit Canderous und seinem Astromech T3-M4 nach Rekkiad auf, da er einen neuen Krieg einer unbekannten Macht fürchtete und er die Mandalorianer auf der Seite der Republik haben wollte. Hallion Sechel und Scourge drangen in eine Droidenfabrik ein um das Computernetzwerk zu hacken und dort Dateien zu entwenden. Während Sechel daran arbeitete die Dateien zu downloaden musste sich Scourge gegenüber Drohnen beweisen. Nach einem harten Kampf waren die Drohnen ausgeschaltet und die Dateien heruntergeladen, doch dadurch das eine Drohne auf ein Ventil geschossen hatte, flog die Fabrik in die Luft. Die beiden Sith konnten jedoch schwer verletzt überleben. Rekkiad Die Landung auf dem Eisplaneten endet mit einem Absturz. Da durch die extrem starken Stürme eine normale Landung unmöglich war, musste Revan die Ebon Hawk, sein Schiff, notlanden. T3-M4 blieb deshalb zur Reparatur zurück. Canderous und Revan hingegen marschierten durch die Eiswüste zum Lager von Canderous' altem Clan, dem Ordo-Clan. Canderous war vor dem Ende des mandaloreanischen Krieges der Anführer des Clans. Dort angekommen treffen sie auf die neue Anführerin und Canderous' Frau Veela. Sie macht ihm Vorwürfe , da er nach dem Krieg verschwunden war und den Clan alleine zurücklies. Canderous verschleiert Revans Namen, da er fürchtet, das keiner Revan vertrauen würde. In der Nacht träumt Revan von einer riesigen Eisnadel, wo er die Maske mit Malak versteckt hatte. Nachdem T3-M4 anhand von Geokarten die Eisnadeln ausgemacht hatte, überzeugte er den Clan, das aktuelle Lager zu verlassen und zur Nadel zu reisen. Da dieses Gebiet jedoch einem anderen Clan, dem Jendri-Clan gehörte, gab es zuerst eine Schlacht, die der Ordo-Clan jedoch durch Revans Hilfe, indem er mit seinem Lichtschwert die Basilisken des feindlichen Clans zerstörte, gewann. Dies ließ allerdings seine Tarnung als Jedi auffliegen. Daraufhin bestiegen Revan, Canderous, seine Frau und 5 ihrer besten Krieger die Nadel. Oben angekommen , betreten sie das Grab des Sith Darth Dramath des Zweiten. Im Sarkofark finden sie die Maske und einen Holoeintrag. Der Eintrag besagt, dass Mandalor der Ultimative damals von einem Sith überzeugt wurde, dass die Republik schwach sei und ein Krieg gegen sie einfach sei. Canderous' Frau griff jedoch direkt nach dem Fund die beiden an, da sie wusste, wer Revan war und da sie die neue Anführerin sein wollte. Sie starb mitsammt ihrer Krieger. Nach einer Bestattung der Toten brach Revan auf. Canderous blieb, um zum neuen Mandalore ausgerufen zu werden und die Mandalorianer wiederzuvereinigen. Nathema Revan gelangte mit T3 auf Nathema und machte dort eine schreckliche Entdeckung: Die Macht war an diesem Ort vollkommen verschwunden. Die Ebon Hawk war im Orbit des Planeten und wurde von einem anderen Schiff abgeschossen. Die Ebon Hawk ''schlug auf dem Planeten auf und Revan wurde ohnmächtig. T3 versteckte sich als Scourge in das Schiff eintrat und in das andere Schiff wo Darth Nyriss schon auf ihn wartete trug. Dromund Kaas Revan wurde in eine Zelle gesperrt und unter Drogen gesetzt, die seine Beherrschung der Macht einschränkten. Er wurde oft von seinem Entführer Lord Scourge und von Darth Nyriss gefragt, wohin er gegangen sei, was mit ihm geschehen sei und weshalb er sich auf Nathema aufhalte. Während dieser Zeit versuchte Revan, jedmögliche Information aus Scourge herrauszubekommen und der Sith teilte ihm gewisse Dinge ganz unbewusst mit. 3 Jahre lang war Revan verschollen und während dieser Zeit hatte Meetra Surik den Rest von Darth Revans Sith-Imperium besiegt. Revans Droide, T3-M4, begleitet Meetra zu Bastila, die ihr Revans Maske des Mand'alors gibt. Die Verbannte begiebt sich, zusammen mit T3, nach Nathema wo sie in einem Hotel Aufzeichnungen finden die über ein bevorstehendes Ritual berichten. Anscheinend hat dieses Ritual dem Planeten die Macht entzogen. Metra gelangt durch die Dokumente nach Dromund Kaas und trifft dort den Informationshändler Sechel, den sie anheuert um ein Treffen zwischen ihr und Revans Entführer zu arrangieren, von dem sie ein Holobild hat. Wie erwartet konnte Sechel das Treffen zwischen Ihr und Lord Scourge einrichten, bei dem sie sich in einer höhle treffen. Dort sind aber noch zwei Wachen und Darthy Nyriss' Sicherheitsoffizier Captain Murtog. Die Truppen greifen die Verbannte an, sterben jedoch bei dem Versuch sie umzubringen. Scourge redet daraufhin lässig mit der Verbannten und bietet Ihr an, dass sie Revan gemeinsam aus Nyriss' Gefängniszelle befreien. Scourge erzählt dem Sith-Imperator von der Verschwörung des Rats und bald wird Nyriss' Zitadelle gestürmt, was für sie der perfekte Moment ist um Revan zu befreien. Als die drei durch den Garten der Zitadelle schlichen, war Metra als Sklavin verkleidet und T3 hatte einen defekten Halterbolzen an sich. Im Gefängnis angekommen befreite Metra Revan, der in den drei Jahren seines Aufenthalts nur wenig Körperpflege genoßen hatte; Scourge dagegen sagte den beiden am Boden kauernden Wachen, sie sollen ihre Pflicht tun und den Gefangenen schützen - Revan versprach den beiden daraufhin seinen Schutz. Doch als Nyriss die Treppe herunter kam, wurden die beiden jungen Männer von Nyriss' Sith-Machtblitzen getötet. Plötzlich kommen Revans Erinnerungen zurück, so schnell das dieser davon ohnmächtig wird. Scourge und Meetra kämpfen gegen Nyriss, kommen gegen die jedoch nicht an. Da erwacht Revan und schickt Nyriss' Blitze zu ihr zurück, sodass sie verbrannt wird. Die vier verstecken sich in der Höhle wo Meetra einige Stunden zuvor, Murtog getötet hatte und berieten sich nun über ihren Plan den Sith-Imperator aufzuhalten. Die Stadt des Planeten wurde von den Soldaten des Imperators in Karantäne gestellt und abgeriegelt. Alle Mitglieder des dunklen Rats wurden von den Wachen getötet, sodass sich die drei in den Palast schleichen konnten. Vor den Toren, die vor dem Saal des Imperator angebracht waren, stand Captain Yarri und sagte das sie nicht zum Imperator könnten. Da sah Yarri, Revans Maske und griff sie an. Revan öffnete die Tore durch die Macht und rannt auf den Imperator zu, der auf seinem Thron saß. Die drei kämpften gegen den Imperator, wobei Yarri starb. Scourge erkannte, dass sie den Kampf nicht gewinnen konnten und tötete daher Meetra. T3 wurde in tausend Teile gesprengt und Revan besiegt gefangen genommen. Revan wurde in eine Stasis-Kammer gesteckt und Scourge diente dem Imperator als Zorn des Imperators. Scourge hatte vor, das Vertrauen des Imperators zu gewinnen . Weblinks *[http://drewkarpyshyn.com/c/?p=228 Fragen und Antworten zu ''Revan] auf der Homepage von Drew Karpyshyn *''Revan'' im Paninishop en:The Old Republic: Revan es:Star Wars: The Old Republic: Revan hu:The Old Republic: Revan pl:The Old Republic: Revan pt:Star Wars: The Old Republic: Revan ru:Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Реван sr:Star Wars: The Old Republic: Revan Kategorie:Romane Revan Kategorie:Legends-Quellen